hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Enchantments
Enchanting is an essential part of Hypixel Skyblock as it allows players to make their weapons, tools and armors more powerful. Enchanting is different than normal gameplay as enchants can reach up to level 64. To achieve this, a player must surround their enchanting table with bookshelves (including corners) and nothing should obstruct them. The descriptions of enchantments will show up to 5 enchants. Anything above that will result in only the enchant name being shown. Below shows the list of enchantments currently in the game. Armor Aqua Affinity * Blast Protection * Depth Strider * Feather Falling * Fire Protection * Frost Walker * Growth * Growth I: Grants +15 Health * Growth II: Grants +30 Health * Growth III: Grants +45 Health * Growth IV: Grants +60 Health * Growth V: Grants +75 Health Projectile Protection * Projectile Protection I: Grants +3 Defense against projectiles. * Projectile Protection II: Grants +6 Defense against projectiles. * Projectile Protection III: Grants +9 Defense against projectiles. * Projectile Protection IV: Grants +12 Defense against projectiles. * Projectile Protection V: Grants +15 Defense against projectiles. Protection * Protection I: Grants +3 Defense * Protection II: Grants +6 Defense * Protection III: Grants +9 Defense * Protection IV: Grants +12 Defense * Protection V: Grants +15 Defense Respiration * Thorns * Thorns I: * Thorns II: * Thorns III: Grants a 50% chance to rebound 9% of damage dealt back at the attacker Pickaxe Fortune * Fortune I: Increases your chance to gain double drops when mining by 10% * Fortune II: Increases your chance to gain double drops when mining by 20% * Fortune III: Increases your chance to gain double drops when mining by 30% Efficiency * Efficiency I-V: Increases how quickly your tool breaks blocks. Experience * Silk Touch * Smelting Touch * Smelting Touch I: Automatically smelts broken blocks into their smelted form. Sword Bane of Arthropods * Increases damage dealt to cave spiders, spiders and silverfish by 8% (+8% per enchantment level). Cleave Critical * Increases Crit Damage by 10% (+10% per enchantment level). Cubism * Damages Magma cubes, slimes and creepers by 10% (+10% per enchantment level). Ender Slayer Execute * Execute I: Increases damage dealt by 1% for each percent of health missing on your target. Experience * Grants a 12.5% (+12.5% per enchantment level) chance for mobs and ores to drop double experience. Fire Aspect First Strike Giant Killer Impaling Knockback * Increases knockback by 3 (+3 per enchantment level) blocks. Lethality Life Steal * Heals for 1% (+1% per enchantment level) of the damage you deal to mobs. Looting * Looting I: Increases the chance of a monster dropping an item by 15%. * Looting II: Increases the chance of a monster dropping an item by 30%. * Looting II: Increases the chance of a monster dropping an item by 45%. Luck * Luck I: Increases the chance for monsters to drop their armor by 5%. * Luck II: Increases the chance for monsters to drop their armor by 10%. * Luck III: Increases the chance for monsters to drop their armor by 15%. * Luck IV: Increases the chance for monsters to drop their armor by 20%. * Luck V: Increases the chance for monsters to drop their armor by 25%. Scavenger * Scavenge 0.5 (+0.5 per enchantment level) per monster level on kill. Sharpness * Sharpness I: Increases melee damage dealt by 5% * Sharpness II: Increases melee damage dealt by 10% * Sharpness III: Increases melee damage dealt by 15% * Sharpness IV: Increases melee damage dealt by 20% * Sharpness V: Increases melee damage dealt by 25% Smite * Smite I: Increases damage dealt to Zombies, Zombie Pigmen, Withers and Skeletons by 8%. * Smite II: Increases damage dealt to Zombies, Zombie Pigmen, Withers and Skeletons by 16%. * Smite III: Increases damage dealt to Zombies, Zombie Pigmen, Withers and Skeletons by 24%. * Smite IV: Increases damage dealt to Zombies, Zombie Pigmen, Withers and Skeletons by 32%. * Smite V: Increases damage dealt to Zombies, Zombie Pigmen, Withers and Skeletons by 40%. Thunderlord * Strikes a monster with thunder every 3 consecutive hits, dealing 10% (+10% per enchantment level) of your strength as damage. Vampirism I-V * Heals for 1% (+1% per enchantment level) of your missing health whenever you kill an enemy. Venemous Fishing Rod Luck of the Sea I-V * Increases the chance of fishing treasure by 1% (+1% per enchantment level). Lure I-V * Shortens the maximum time it takes to catch something by 5s (+5 per enchantment level) Magnet I-V * Grants 1 (+1 per enchantment level) additional experience orb(s) every time you successfully catch a fish. Axe Efficiency I-V * Increases how quickly your tool breaks blocks. Fortune I-III * Silk Touch I * Bow Aiming I-V * Cubism I-V * Flame * Impaling I-III * Infinite Quiver I-V * Piercing * Power I-V * Punch I-II * Snipe I-III * Tools Experience * Harvesting * Rainbow * (Shears) Sheep drop a random color of wool when sheared, regardless of the original color of the sheep Category:Work in progress